


you opiate this hazy head of mine

by lashtn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtn/pseuds/lashtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for hours on end can be tough, but with Luke working under him, hearing his voice and his head occasionally popping in the room, that makes things easier. Luke makes things easier.</p><p>Sometimes, though, he just wants attention when Ashton can't give it to him. And sometimes, he uses his mouth to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you opiate this hazy head of mine

**Author's Note:**

> i always write stuff when i'm super tired so i'm just posting this bc luke in a tie in the hey everybody music video :---)) have fun ❤❤

"Are you seriously going to wait here 'till I'm finished?"

"Um, well, yes." Luke says nonchalantly, legs thrown over the desk, Ashton sitting behind it, not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him, pen in one hand and the other hand making its way through his already messy hair in distress.

"You're finished for the day, Luke, go home." Ashton lets go of his poor hair, looks up at the tired, yet smiling boy in front of him.

Luke rolls his eyes and chuckles, "We came here together today." He takes a note off the desk and a pen, drabbles something on the paper. Ashton watches his hands and sighs, defeated.

Ashton wouldn't win this even if Luke came to the office by himself. He knows it. The boy can't be alone for a second, and Ashton usually doesn't complain, but he needs to focus. As much as you can after being at work for 14 hours.

Luke working below him, that helps a little with the hard work. Hearing his voice throughout the day, telling him that someone's here for him, or going out to eat lunch with him, or Luke bringing him coffee and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Sometimes that's enough to go through the rest of the day.

But god, the boy sure can be clingy sometimes when Ashton needs some peace and quiet.

"There. Frame this. It's art." Luke hands him the small paper with a smug smile.

"It says I love you but the letter "I" is a penis with a dot above it." Ashton explains.

"Art." Luke says with confidence, purple bags under his eyes a sign he's exhausted but the sparkle in his blue eyes say otherwise. "Also, romantic."

Ashton laughs anyway, more at how childish Luke is sometimes, and at the dumb, proud look on his face.

"Beautiful." He shakes his head, resting the paper away.

"Hey! I believe you should hang this, so you can remember I exist all the time." Luke pretends to be offended, sticks the note in Ashton's face.

"Okay, a, I can't hang this, it has a penis on it, and that's not very professional, and b, you work a few feet away from me." Ashton slaps Luke's hand away from his face, annoyed but can't control the smile on his face every time he looks at Luke.

"It's just genitalia, god. And you need to think about me all the time, that only seems fair." Luke continues on his mission to annoy the hell out of Ashton and distract him from work.

"Luke. Take a walk or something, I'm working." He tries to sound serious, but fails since he's still laughing.

"Or, you can finish that shit tomorrow and go home, eat dinner, fuck me, shower, then go to bed." Luke suggests.

No, Ashton didn't almost choke thinking about fucking Luke on their bed. Or in the kitchen. Or in the shower. Or in the laundry room. Well, he did, but only almost.

"Luke." He warns, pointing the pen at him.

"Ashton." Luke says in the same tone, imitating him and pointing a pen at him as well, taking his legs off the desk to sit in the same position.

Defeated once more, Ashton sighs.

"Come on, no one's here, Ash." Luke keeps trying to convince him, but then, he's got this face like an idea just formed in his mind. Like he just realised the meaning of his words.

Luke sits up, loosens the black tie on his white button up, as if to get more air, walks around the desk, crawls under it. Ashton watches his every move, decides not to act against him. Luke shoves his chair a few inches away, so he'll have enough space to settle between Ashton's thighs.

He rests his palms on them, rubbing them slowly to get a reaction, keeping eye contact with Ashton, his eyes dark now like an ocean during a lightning storm.

He does get the reaction he's been waiting for, Ashton's hand going to his soft cheek. Luke leans into the touch, closing his eyes just for a moment. He opens his eyes and moving his delicate hands up to Ashton's zipper, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Ashton still doesn't stop him, and he doesn't think he will, seeing how eager Luke is, how good he looks on his knees, in office attire. How exciting it is as Luke pulls his black dress pants down a little, just enough so he can free Ashton's cock from his underwear.

Luke licks his lips, holding the hardening dick in his hand, thumb tracing the veins. He looks up at Ashton again, searching for approval. Ashton smiles at him softly, his hand on his cheek going to his hair, holds his head in place so he can bend down and leave a loving kiss on his beautiful lips. Luke parts them, his tongue swiftly brushing against Ashton to deepen the kiss, and his palm that was on Ashton's thigh going to his cheek. It could be romantic, sweet, caring, but then Luke's biting on Ashton's lip and earning a groan from Ashton, as well as a revenge tug on his hair, tightening his grip on it and causing Luke's neck to stretch.

"What's wrong, don't like the teasing?" Luke smirks, then adds, out of nowhere, "Daddy."

Now, that's just playing dirty.

It's what Luke knows best, though.

"Don't distract me then leave me hanging." Ashton loosens his grip, just slightly, leaning back in his chair. "Get that pretty mouth working." He orders quietly.

Luke pumps him a few times, his movements slow, his eyes on the almost fully hard cock in his hand. He leans closer, wrapping his mouth around the pink head, never stopping stroking the shaft. He shuts his eyes, sucks on the tip and swirling his tongue around it, and, Ashton doesn't know what to do with himself.

He doesn't know if he should look at his eyelashes, giving his face a more feminine look, or he should look at his cheeks, hollowing as he sucks. Or maybe he should look at his goddamn incredible mouth, so red, so full, so fleshy and opening so wide, his tongue making him feel like he's a star collapsing, pressure building inside and heat rising at the pit of his stomach.

Luke hums around the head, letting spit drool down, causing Ashton to breathe heavily, removing strands of hair away from Luke's forehead and running his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair. Luke pulls off, not wasting time and lying his tongue flat on the base of the shaft, right above the balls, licking up and looking at Ashton in the process.

Playing. Dirty.

"Baby." Ashton whispers, and it's not supposed to mean anything. It's not a request or a response. That's just how he feels right now, he feels like his mind is full of nothing but Luke. Luke's tongue, his saliva still dripping down from the head, his eyes, his body he knows so well between his thighs and under his office desk.

Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke.

Nothing else matters.

The younger boy repeats the action as he reaches the top, licking, wetting the length in his hand, and when he decides he's finished, he puts his mouth back on the tip, already dripping precome. He gives quick, gentle licks and teases Ashton just a little more.

Ashton groans, as a sign for Luke to fucking suck him off already. Luke smiles, a bit devilish, keeps pumping him as he says, false innocence in his eyes, "Fuck my mouth, Daddy."

Ashton's not going to deny him.

Luke opens his mouth wide, then wraps it around the head and swallows more and more of his boyfriend down his throat, both of them know that he can take it. Luke digs his nails in Ashton's thigh, signing him to stop daydreaming and fuck his cock down his throat.

He grips on Luke's hair again, hard, pushing his head down on his dick. As Luke's mouth reaches the base, and his nose brushes against his skin, Luke closes his mouth and starts breathing through his nose, relaxing his throat, has perfected the skill of deep throating as time passed.

"Shit." Ashton breathes out, Luke humming around him and releasing a loud moan out of him. He starts thrusting up, just a little, just to start this easy. Luke doesn't want Ashton to be easy with him, though, since he's looking up at him, not taking his mouth off and slapping his leg 

Ashton chuckles, but it turns into a moan as he's thrusting up once more. And more. And more. And again, and again, and he's so overwhelmed with wetness and warmness and pressure, and tears form in Luke's eyes, his hand going up to Ashton's stomach, under his light blue button up.

"You're amazing, Luke." He praises. "Fucking." He thrusts up. "Amazing." Again.

His cock hits the back of Luke's throat, and Luke chokes a bit, pulling off. It shakes Ashton up from his cloud, the one he's been in while Luke had his mouth on him. Now he's just worried.

"Are you okay, baby?" He takes his face between his hands, swiping dripping saliva away.

Luke's chest is rising up and down rapidly, and his eyes seem lost for a moment, until they lock with Ashton's. He looks more content then, takes a deep breath and answers Ashton's question as he opens his mouth to ask once more, as he's starting to think he went too far and hurt Luke.

"I'm good." He smiles, his hand going to wrap around Ashton's cock again. Ashton leans over to kiss him, and he takes Luke's other hand, intertwining their fingers, does it so naturally, every part of his body so used to Luke's.

"Do you wanna continue?" Ashton asks, his face still inches away from Luke's and his hand still on his cheek, his thumb caressing lightly.

"Too tired, I think." Luke chuckles. He completely took his mind off the fact that they're still at the goddamn office. "Just, come in my mouth, alright? Wanna taste you."

Ashton stares at him for a moment, amazed. "I love you." He tells him.

"Ass kisser."

"I do kiss your ass." Ashton laughs, and Luke rolls his eyes, but kisses him again.

Ashton sits back, lets Luke finish what he's started, what he wants to finish. The boy sucks around the tip, like he's done earlier, his tongue flicking against it, his hand moving fast up and down the shaft. It's not going to take long.

Not long at all, actually. Luke releases his hand that Ashton was holding onto, massages his balls and adds to the exciting feeling. Ashton's hand goes to his shoulder, up to the back of his head, and staying there. He feels it, feels the release coming closer and closer and his balls tightening, his stomach tensing and that feeling of supernova coming back to him. Only this time, he's so much closer, so much hotter.

"So close, baby, so good." He manages to mumble, to warn Luke.

And Luke, in response, sucks harder, the tightness around Ashton making him groan. Luke pumps him, once, twice, and Ashton is officially sent over the edge.

_A supernova is a stellar explosion that briefly outshines an entire galaxy, radiating as much energy as the Sun or any ordinary star is expected to emit over its entire lifespan, before fading from view over several weeks or months._

That is, quite exactly, how Ashton feels right now. He shoots sprouts of come on Luke's tongue, the boy not taking his mouth off of him and determined to catch everything Ashton's giving him. Ashton is more in love than he could ever express in words.

Luke pumps Ashton with both his hands, milking him out of every drop, pulls off with a pop sound. Ashton cups Luke's face before he swallows, signs him to show him. Luke obeys, opens him mouth and sticks his tongue out, smiling proud with hot, white liquid in his mouth. Ashton comes closer, connects their lips and tastes himself, his tongue darting against Luke's.

Luke chuckles into his mouth, pulling away to swallow down and stand up, giving Ashton another kiss as he's on his feet.

"Amazing." Ashton praises.

"I've been practicing." Luke jokes, smiling and biting his lip. He's going from sexy, to dorky, to sweet in seconds. "Now, can we finally get out of here?"

Ashton smiles lovingly at him, nods and starts packing to go home.

They hold hands as they leave the room, Ashton looking behind before he's shutting the light off.

He's going to keep the stupid penis note.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr talk 2 me](http://luke5sos.tumblr.com)


End file.
